


Sharing is Caring

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [2]
Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the boss has been sharing things with Shaundi lately. Things about her life and her family and it's getting a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I can't improve unless I know what I did wrong.

“Mothafucka you stink.” Zimos. Always honest with her at least.

“I know that, Z.” Yanking her shirt off, she ducked when he threw something in her direction. “What the hell?!”

“If you know you stink, why is your stinkin’ ass in my crib? Scarin’ all my hos away.” He motioned to the girls who were currently fighting to get out the front door.

“Because when I went to the penthouse, Shaundi threatened to shoot me in the asshole if I didn’t get out.” She sighed heavily. “I dunno if you’ve noticed, but she really ain’t one to fuck with.”

“Ain’t you supposed to be the infamous ‘Boss’ that takes shit from no one?” he peered at her over his sunglasses.

“Yeah,” she shrugged and scratched her nose. “But I like my asshole.”

“Why do you smell like baby shit anyway?”

“I got into a fight with a septic truck!” she called as she made her way to the bathroom. 

-

“Baby, you know I love havin’ you around but you got to go.” Zimos said as soon as she was out of the shower. She blinked at him and opened her mouth and he opened his arms and looked around. “Too many hos and we ain’t tryina make no tapes.” She made a face and nodded. 

“Right. I’ll catch you later, Z.” she said easily. Before she reached the door, she heard his voice call out to her. 

“Later on, we got a few more of those fliers to drop off.” He said over the giggling women surrounding him. The boss gave him a mock salute and made her way out quickly, inhaling deeply and coughing at the sensation of getting Steelport caught in her lungs. 

-

“Don’t you ever get tired of walking?” the boss chuckled at the voice that rolled beside her. She glanced over at Shaundi as she crept, shaking her head at the pure ‘creeper’ vibe she was giving off. Who slowed their car down just to talk to someone on the street but kept driving beside them? Creepy guys.

“Gotta work on that cardio.” She responded. Shaundi scoffed but didn’t speed up. “Steelin’ cars gets old after the first couple thousand.”

“True.” They were quiet for a minute as they reached a red light. “Get in, we’re goin’ joy riding.” Shaundi said finally. The boss seemed to think it over before shrugging. As soon as she was in, Shaundi peeled away and the boss idly wondered if the woman had finally lost what was left of her mind. 

They drove aimlessly until they hit downtown and Shaundi gagged on the smell. 

“What the fuck did you do?” she asked rolling up the windows. 

“Look, it really ain’t my fault. I was mindin’ my own business when I was rudely approached by some bullets and some cops.”

“Oh my fucking God. How can you get into trouble just walking down the street? And that doesn’t explain the smell.”

“I got tired of them fuckin’ with me and jacked a septic truck.” She said without shame. Shaundi looked at her in disbelief before shaking her head. She wasn’t surprised. Not by anything the boss did, at least not anymore. It was clear the other woman didn’t have the good sense God gave a bird but she could at least try to not be as ridiculous as she was. 

“Why? Why are you like this?” she asked, running over a cop that began shooting at them for no reason. The boss shrugged, pulling her pistol out and hanging out the window. 

“When I was little, my cousins and me used to get into all kinds of shit. I guess I never really grew up.”

“Obviously.” Shaundi muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Boss.”

-

“Welcome to my home.” The boss opened her arms proudly as they stepped into what was, for Shaundi at least, a new house. She looked around curiously, taking in the posters that lined the walls. They were pretty eclectic, some of them musicians, some movie posters. One looked like an enlarged picture of a gun advertisement but she wouldn’t question it. 

“So this is where you lay your head when you’re not at HQ?” she asked. She had to admit, it wasn’t bad. There wasn’t much purple, but it wasn’t lacking either. It blended pretty well with all the neutral colors. “In the middle of nowhere.” She added as she stepped into the kitchen with her boss. 

“What can I say? I see y’all every day, I need some space.” She admitted. “You hungry?” she asked. Shaundi shrugged and stood there. “Invited Pierce over here, but he declined. I’m pretty sure he thinks I want to fuck him.” She shuddered a little. 

“Don’t you?”

“Fuck no!” she shook her head before ducking into her fridge. “Fuck I look like? Pierce is cool, but he’s like a brother or some shit.” She scoffed and pulled out a bunch of different ingredients. “Be more inclined to believe you wa-“

“DON’T finish that statement.” Shaundi warned. Boss shrugged.

“I’m just sayin’. Grab me a knife outta that drawer.” Shaundi did as she was told and watched as the boss began to chop onions. “My mom is first generation African-American.” She paused. “I fuckin’ say that right? Her parents came here from Africa and she was the first one born here? Whatever.” She waved the knife carelessly.

“Careful with that thing!”

“And before my grandparents died, they taught Ma all these great dishes from their home and she used to cook them whenever she had time. Which wasn’t often but boy, when she did, she had the house smellin’ all types of ways.” She shook her head with a smile. 

“You miss life before the Saints?” she asked cautiously. She was stepping into personal territory here. 

“Nope. I was always cold, hungry more often than not and Ma had to work her fingers to the bone. Now, she’s livin’ in a nice place, don’t gotta work and her fridge is never empty.”

“That’s…good.”

“What about you?” she blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected the boss to ask or even care. “You miss life before Veteran Child?” 

“Sometimes, yeah. Can’t say I regret joinin’ though.” The boss smiled, putting the carrot she was chopping down. 

“Fuckin’ right.” She said in approval. 

-

“I’m tellin’ you, it’s the weirdest thing.” Shaundi whispered to Pierce that night. He glanced over at her and then back at the TV. “It’s just random little stuff but she invited me to her house. Her personal house.”

“Big deal. She invited me too.” He shrugged. Shaundi rolled her eyes.

“I actually went and got a home cooked meal that didn’t taste like it came off someone’s ass.” She glared at him. “But we talked and I don’t know what to think.”

“She’s sharin’ bits of her life. Take it as it is, it’ll stop eventually. She stopped tellin’ me shit two weeks ago.” He was a little hurt by it, but he understood the need to keep things private. Still, she could have warned him. He was getting used to it and felt kind of special. 

“It’s not bad, it’s just confusing. Why now?” Shaundi leaned back thoughtfully. Pierce was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up, his voice soft.

“Honestly, I think it’s partly because she misses Gat. Man was her best friend and confidante, maybe now she just wants someone she can confide in.” he sipped his beer and glanced over at Shaundi. “I think we’re her closest friends.”

“That’s really fuckin’ sad.” A voice piped up. “And also really fuckin’ wrong. I got another best friend back home. I’m just bored and talkative at times.” Their boss said. Pierce actually jumped to his feet in surprise and faced her. She looked at him amused with her gun resting on her shoulder. “Well, you two carry on. I’m off to cause a little mayhem.”

“What? I don’t get invited?” Pierce frowned a little. 

“Sorry, friend, but it is my turn.” Oleg came around the corner and caused Pierce to jump in surprise again. 

“Fuckin’ hell. Where did your big ass come from?!” he stomped his foot, demanding to know where he’d been hiding. 

“Upstairs. I was looking for the rocket launcher.” He waved the weapon like it was nothing. “I’m ready to go.”

“This is gonna be fun.” The boss practically skipped out of the room to the elevator and Pierced sighed before flopping back beside Shaundi.

“You think she’s mad at us for talking about her?” Shaundi asked. Pierce shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. He doubted it. Shaundi sat there a moment, thinking it over. A part of her was concerned. The only time people got nice and shared was when something was really wrong. On the other hand, it was cool to get to know Boss more, to try and understand what motivated her. Maybe she could even figure out how she actually got caught up in this gang in the first place. Being on a street corner when a random fire fight broke out? Yeah, right.


End file.
